Love is here
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Don't search too far, love is right next to you. —NatsuxLucy


**A/N: **I actually really wanted to write a one-shot but I couldn't really think of one till now! I think I had a dream about this or watched it in a movie or _something_ so yeah. Here is the one shot I desperately wanted to update for like, weeks now.

Hope you enjoy! ;*

* * *

Lucy quickly ran into her apartment building as it poured outside, shaking off the rain off of her. She sighed in relief as she was dry now and walked on over to her mailbox, saying a quick hello to the building staff and neighbors. She took out her keys as she looked for the mailbox keys, finding the golden key to put it in her mailbox hold.

She opened it and saw that she had a couple of things inside, taking it out to close and lock her door again.

She tucked the envelopes and magazines in her arm as she walked up the stairs to her floor, letting out a long exhausted sigh.

When she reached her floor and found her apartment door number, she unlocked her door and entered, closing the door behind her.

She put her wet umbrella by the door and took her shoes and coat off, hanging it up on the hanger. She walked on over to her couch and sat down, grabbing her stack of envelopes to look through them.

Lucy started to go through her bills and letters from different places, sighing once again as they were all but bills and notices.

She wonders why she can't get a simple letter that was not about work, paying taxes or bills, but that could make her happy. Lucy leaned against her couch as she listened to the raindrops pounding on her roof, looking down at her pile of letters.

She scrunched her face up when she noticed she didn't look at one of the envelopes, sitting up to reach for the envelope that only had her address on it but no return address.

She opened it up with her letter opener and pulled out a piece of paper that she recognized as one that could not be from a work place. The blonde woman opened the folded up paper and saw that it was a letter from somebody who has _written to her_.

For some unknown reason, she was sort of happy that somebody she didn't even know wrote to her.

She opened it up and read the sort of messy hand-writing, wondering if it's a kid who wrote to her.

_Dear Princess,_

_I see you day by day and your beauty grows every time I see you. I know this sounds a bit creepy since you don't know who in the world would send you this but I couldn't help myself. I think I'm in love with you—your beauty has captured my heart since the first time I saw you walk in this apartment building two years ago. I notice that you never got a letter that actually got you to smile so I was wondering if I wrote a cheesy letter like this to you would make you smile. I hope I made your day; I'm always by your side._

_P._

Lucy stared at the letter for a good moment to let it sink in her mind for a moment and think about who in the world would send a letter like this to her. The person did say he sees her every day in the apartment building but who is this person? A building staff? A neighbor? A friend? Many possibilities ran through her head till it accrued to her that they signed the bottom with a letter _P_.

She couldn't think of anyone with the name that started with a P but how come this person knows her?

Lucy shook her head and folded the letter back and put it in back into the envelope, putting it into her safe box which she keeps all the letters that she liked or was important.

She decided that she would ignore it till the person finally comes and confesses to her since she has too much things on her back right now.

* * *

The next week she checked her mail, she found another letter similar to the one she has received last time. No return address except for her address and a hand-written letter.

_Dear Princess,_

_I've noticed you've been very tired and frustrated lately. I also had seen you snap at the doorman this morning! I hope you're doing okay—if you're stressed out just relax. You can worry about everything later, just take your time and relax before you stress out too much._

_Stay Beautiful._

_P._

Lucy flushed red as she was caught snapping at the doorman this morning—finding it embarrassing that he would actually see it too.

She didn't really think about the letter she got last week since it wasn't that important but since another one came this week, does this mean it'll come every week?

Lucy frowned as she really wanted to find out who this person is now. She knew it was a guy and he lived in her apartment complex. He also had been here longer than her and he sees her every morning.

She sighed and she tucked the letter back in the envelope as it was time for her dinner and bath.

Maybe she'll ask the woman at the front desk next week if she sees anybody coming in to drop mail into her slot that isn't the mailman.

* * *

The following week, another letter came and she was sort of happy it came again. She was feeling a bit stressed and depressed but somehow, his letters made her feel a bit happy.

But she still did wonder who this person was.

Lucy walked on over to the front desk to ask, looking through her other mails.

Once she reached the front desk, she gave the woman behind it a sweet smile. "Hello, can I ask something?"

"Sure thing, ma'am."

"Well, I was wondering if you see anybody else but the mailman put anything in my mail slot when I'm not here,"

"What's your mail slot number, ma'am?"

"It's 14."

The woman behind the desk looked over at the mail slots and started to think who she sees everyday till she finally frowned, shaking her head. "I'm sorry ma'am. The only person that goes over there is the residents who get their mail or the mailman."

"Oh . . . okay. It's alright, I was just wondering, no worries." Lucy smiled before she turned around to walk away.

She let out a heavy sigh as she entered her apartment and opened the letter that came from the same person for the past 2 weeks.

_Dear Princess,_

_Are you trying to find me? It's impossible unless you're planning on calling the cops! But.. don't do that. I'm a nice man, okay? I'm probably your age . . . how old are you, miss? I'm 25 years old! How about I tell you a few things about yourself? Place a letter in your mail slot and I'll find it and write back. Hope you had a great day._

_P._

Subconsciously a smile came to her lips and she felt happiness bubble up inside her chest.

Lucy got up and went to grab some paper and a pen to write to this guy. She could place it in her mails lot before she leaves for work tomorrow and then next week, a new letter might come by again.

And she was suddenly excited.

* * *

After months of switching back and forth with mail with one another, Lucy was sort of getting tired of doing this. She wanted to know who this person was and how he looked like.

All she knew was minor things such as his likes and dislikes, his birthday, height, age, and stuff like that but she really wanted to see him.

It was like . . . she has fallen in love with him via mail.

This _P_ person wouldn't really give away information on how he looked like or when he sees her or where he lives. She couldn't really say anything to him about where she lived or anything since he knows she lives in the same apartment complex as her.

Lucy sighed as she tapped her pencil on her cheek, wondering what she should write before she had to leave for work.

She pursued her lips and wrote a simple thing down, wasting time by sitting at her dinner table and thinking of what to say.

She might be late to work and _that_ wasn't going to be good.

_I want to see you; can I meet you some day?_

_Lucy._

* * *

The following week she didn't receive a letter back and she frowned, wondering if she had said something offensive when she wrote that letter couple of days ago. Maybe he didn't want to show her himself?

She didn't have a good feeling inside her chest as she didn't receive a lovely letter from this mysterious guy she had been talking to for the past couple of months.

But all she could do was wait and wait, wondering when another letter would be coming soon since it didn't come again till a couple weeks later.

* * *

_Dear Princess,_

_Sorry about my long absence. I recently had to go to a business trip across the world. I missed talking to you and seeing your beautiful face every morning. I hope you are well and smiling every day. And about your last letter . . . would you like to meet tomorrow at the café across the apartment around 3? I will be waiting, see you soon._

_P._

Lucy was literally squealing and jumping around her apartment as she had read the latest letter she has received from her secret admirer. She was bouncing off the walls and she was just so ecstatic.

Lucy sighed as she put the letter into a new shoe box that was reserved for _his_ letters _only_.

Now, it was time to choose a perfect outfit tomorrow, call in busy, and take a warm bath that'll soothe her body so.

* * *

It was almost 3 and Lucy was sitting in the café, nervously fidgeting in her seat while she had a steamy cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

She had a half-eaten muffin in front of her while dressed all pretty like.

She was nervous on seeing this person. What if he wasn't the person she thinks he might be? What if he's some 50 year old creep that has been lying to her the whole time? What if he's here to kill here? All these negative things went through her head as she began to doze off.

She always jumped to the bell when somebody came in and when they ignored her she knew it wasn't them.

The man probably would meet her and talk to her since he sees her every morning.

Lucy kept fidgeting in her seat as she didn't realize that the door opened, staring at her perfectly manicured fingers that were on her lap.

She also didn't realize a man walking towards her.

When she finally did, he was sitting in front of her and giving her a cute grin.

"Hey princess, how was your day?"

Lucy stared at him in daze as she took in all of him. His handsome face was pretty tan and it was actually very . . . cute. His grin was cute too and his eyes are memorizing. His body wasn't as bad and seeing that his shirt showed off his muscles—he works out.

But what bothered her was his hair.

His shiny bright spiky _pink _hair.

She can't believe she is talking to a guy that has pink hair. It was just so weird but at the same time . . . pink hair matched him.

Lucy took in a deep breath and sighed, looking at him. He cocked a brow at her and she kept in her squeal, wondering why this guy was so cute. "Are you . . . are you P?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What's your real name?" Lucy asked as she noticed that his voice was pretty deep too. She couldn't help but blush and look away. "My names Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Lucy looked up and cocked her head to the right, noticing that he looked a bit startled and looked away embarrassed. "Natsu? Why is your signature P then?"

"Pink? Pinky? Pink hair?" Natsu said as he pointed to his pink hair as Lucy nodded, now understanding what he meant. That was actually a smart thing to do. "Uhm . . . how was your business trip?"

"It was fun but I kind of missed talking and seeing you," Lucy flushed again as she looked down at her lip, biting down on her glossy lip to keep from smiling. Why was he so blunt? "How long . . . how long have you liked me?"

"Since the first time I laid my eyes on you."

"Why did you say anything before?"

"..I was scared."

"Of what?" Lucy looked up at him to see he was frowning making her also frown. "I was afraid you might reject me."

"I'm not rejecting you right now, am I?" Lucy asked making Natsu shrug and smirk a bit. "So . . . you're saying you'll go out with me?"

"Yes . . . because even if I don't know you that well or known you for long, I love you already." Natsu looked at her and his expression became soft, reaching over to grasp his hand in his.

"Love is here, Luce. It was here all along,"

* * *

**A/N: **YAY, IT'S UPLOADED.

And now it's time to go play my Wii because I found it and I haven't played it since like, 3 years ago. xD

Hope you guys liked and don't forget to leave a lovely review for me!


End file.
